


The Unseen Guest

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: doomofthekinks, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loki is a sneaky shapeshifter, M/M, Threesome fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki watches them and Thor is the only one who doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'ospite nascosto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668944) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja). 



> Written for Kinks of Asgard (http://doomofthekinks.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: "Loki!POV in which Loki takes the form of an animal (I'd say a fly, but it could be anything) to peep at Sif and Thor having sex. Bonus if Sif knows that from the beginning, or notices at some point, but she doesn't tell Thor because being spyed on (especially by Loki) excites her."

****

****

Thor’s hair is wild, bright flames dancing all around his head, following the abrupt movements of his strong neck. His back is large and muscled, all sun-kissed skin glistening with beads of sweat, and his supple buttocks clench and unclench as he thrusts deeper into his wife’s welcoming body - again and again and yet another time, hips rocking forward sharply, seeking that deliciously tight, burning heat they both know so well.

His wings flutter, the angle shifts.

He can see his face, now. Thor’s eyes are shut and his brow furrowed, his mouth open to pant and moan and pant some more - and, oh, he looks so absorbed and so vulnerable at the same time. He loves him when he gets like that. He’d smile, if his current body allowed him.

Another tiny flight. It comes to his mind that perhaps he’s buzzing too loud - but no, Thor is still lost in his pleasure and heedless of anything else around him. This miffs him a bit, actually. Annoying people is one of the best things about this shape.

Then, he looks at Sif. Sif smiling at him from below, cheeks red and eyes all too bright and aware even as her legs shake, wrapping even closer around Thor’s waist, even as she moans loudly and whimpers because her husband’s rough calloused fingers finally find her nipples standing pink and erect - ah, yes, Thor’s always been good at this.  He remembers it well.

There are golden threads tangled on Sif’s brow - his latest gift to her \- and red and purple bites on the white skin of her neck, and he can’t help but think these colours really do suit her. Her ripe breast rises and lowers following the rhythm of her irregular breath, and she clings to Thor’s shoulders as if he were a sturdy rock in the middle of a storm. Loki knows that it’s his presence as well as Thor’s touch that has such an effect on her - sweet, modest Sif, always so ready to embrace novelty after a few well-chosen words.

He’d happily join this sweet scene of married love - he’d press soft kisses and bites on Thor’s back and he’d trace the length of his strong arms with his fingertips, and then he’d lick Sif's smooth belly and her white breasts and her swollen, glistening lips - but he keeps watching. A surprised, embarassed Thor is a Thor who will not hesitate to use his hammer, or any other weapon that may be currently available.

Next time, he decides.

 

 


End file.
